


no homo though

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [7]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, implied kritz but again not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jay hears some weird stuff on his way to chem sometimes





	no homo though

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i overheard these two guys in the hallway at my school and one of them was like "you always look hot dude... no homo tho" and then like 5 seconds later he yelled "sike!" and slapped the other dude's ass"

jay had been minding his own business, making his way over to his chemistry class, when one of his notebooks slipped and sent the rest of his books tumbling.

he sighed, kneeling down to pick up the books, pulling out one of his earbuds to listen out for someone walking behind him so he could adjust his position accordingly.

as he was gathering up his books, jay caught wind of a conversation a little ways down the hall.

“you always look hot dude… no homo, though.” an american voice said, and jay paused his gathering, looking up to see a bleach blonde with his arm wrapped around a taller blonde’s waist, a smirk on his face. he seemed to have been the one who said the line.

it was quiet for a few seconds, and jay watched as the bleach blonde yelled, “SIKE!” and slapped the taller’s ass, making him yelp and glare at the bleach blonde.

jay covered his mouth with one hand as he giggled, picking up the rest of his books before standing up and continuing on his way towards his class, supressing a smile as he passed by two now bickering boys.


End file.
